Living in the Now
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Bella has problems with overprotective vampires and her past come back to haunt her. Leah attempts to move on with her life and finds that her previous actions follow her every step of the way. The Pack aren't much help and now there's a new threat on the horizon. Can the wolves and the vampires work together to save their town? And will they ever escape their past? Sequel to IAITP
1. Chapter 1

There is no graceful way to say that I woke up. My eyes didn't flutter open, I didn't sail out of bed to say good morning to the animals by my window, none of that. I also lost every shred of the dream I'd been having about my adopted parents. Jason and Leah were awesome, and that's all I want to say about that. Quite honestly, if I said anymore then it would all come back to me... just like that. Jason is still in a coma at the Phoenix hospital, Leah still lives on the reservation with the wolf pack, and I'm still in Forks. Well, at least Edward wasn't a dream. He's still perfectly solid, sitting in Renee's old rocking chair.

"Were you there all night?"

"You might not remember, but you did ask me to be. Don't worry, I was productive." He explained, holding up his textbook and the paper that clearly showed his homework.

"Good to know that you didn't stare at me all night like a stalker."

"I may be a vampire, but I do have standards." Edward scoffed. "I considered waking you up earlier because you started whimpering in your sleep."

Of course I was. This is why I can't have nice things.

"Glad you didn't. It was a good dream." He raised an eyebrow.

"It was!" I protested. "Where's my dad?"

"He had a late shift and should be home soon. I offered to house sit and he seemed glad for it. I don't think he likes leaving you alone."

"He knows you're here?" Edward nodded.

"Good. I would hate for him to freak out if he came home and found you."

"Like I said, I'm no stalker."

"I know. I would have kicked you out at the first sign. And told your parents."

Carlisle and Esme were generally very laid-back people, but there are some things they just won't stand for. My mother, Renee, is one of them and their kids using their vampire status to spy on people is another. Not that any of them would.

"Do you want breakfast?" Edward asked.

"You can cook?" I blinked in shock. Who knew?

"I learned from my mother."

Esme was a wonderful cook; a lot like Jason, now that I thought about it.

"Okay. Would you mind making some for Dad too? He's probably going to be hungry later."

"Sure thing." He nodded as he rose to his feet and headed for the stairs.

I stumbled as headed for the bathroom. A nice hot shower would get me ready for the day, and as it turned out, that was exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan was a bit shocked to hear the shower running upstairs and smell the food coming in from the kitchen. Either Bella got distracted or someone was in their house.<p>

"Hello, Chief Swan." The appearance of his daughter's red-haired friend confirmed his suspicions.

"Hello, Edward. I'm surprised you decided to stay after all."

"You didn't seem comfortable with leaving Bella at night and it was no trouble for me." The 17 year old offered smoothly. Charlie nodded.

"Thanks for that, really. I figured you've been around her long enough that I can trust you to be there when I… can't, so…"

Edward nodded, having gotten the message loud and clear.

"Is that your cooking?"

"I learned from my mother." He repeated his earlier line to the Chief, who nodded.

"That smells great, whatever it is. I'm sure we'll both appreciate it."

He'd taken to noticing that Edward's family didn't eat around others, and chalked it up to them wanting a little privacy. Jason hadn't been comfortable taking things from strangers either.

* * *

><p>I got dressed and crept down the stairs to find that my father had gotten home as promised… and was talking to Edward.<p>

"What exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Charlie asked. I blinked in shock. Was Edward getting a shovel talk? That was weird… I wonder what he'll say.

"She's not like other girls, you know." Charlie added. "Can tell bullshit a mile away, so I haven't needed to worry as much this past year, but I do worry."

"You're her father, so I can respect that." Edward hesitated. "Truth be told, Chief, I don't have a plan. I'll be whatever she needs me to be for as long as she needs me to. I'm sure she would let you know if whatever status we have changes, but I'm perfectly fine with being around."

"Nice speech, kid. I'll hold you to it."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Charlie, Edward."

Edward set the table and I sat, instructed not to move a muscle unless I was piling food onto my plate. Charlie sat down and the two of us ate, with Edward watching TV in the living room as offered by Charlie.

"Morning, kiddo." Charlie muttered between bites of cheesy eggs and hash browns. "Happy birthday!"

Thanks, dad. How was work?"

"Nothing new, really. Were you alright with yesterday?"

"I was fine, Dad. You didn't have to ask for Edward."

"He insisted it was alright. I checked with his parents anyway, and they were fine with it. I just don't want you alone at night."

I decided not to tell him that it wasn't the first time I'd done that. It would break his heart even more and make Edward only that much worse to Renee.

It was bad enough that Leah couldn't think of her without spitting. I didn't need everyone I liked knowing that Renee was that scatterbrained. Besides, she had Phil to keep her on track now, and I hope that whatever baby they have will be as strong and good-natured as he is, because they'll probably need it. I picked up our dishes and put them in the sink.

"Time for school, Wildcat." Edward called from the front door. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Copper." I snickered. He opened my door of his shiny silver Volvo and we were off in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Like what you see so far? REVIEW (please)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

School went as usual. The only difference was that Angela wished me a soft "Happy Birthday," when she saw me and that I got a free chocolate cookie from the lunch lady, whose computer was apparently attached to our records or something.

And the Cullens, but they were bound to be excited.

At least Jasper reminded Alice not to blurt it to the whole school. She squealed excitedly when she saw me and I flashed her an amused smile.

"Love you too, Alice. Don't overdo it... or give yourself brain hemo-burst."

Rosalie snickered not at my slip-up, but at my sarcasm itself. If it were a year ago, I would have cried. I did cry. Now, I don't cry as much, but I do still get very upset when anyone talks badly. No one here knows who he is except for Leah, but people are cruel and they will talk.

* * *

><p>LEAH<p>

"You've broken the treaty too many times for this to go on, and you won't even tell anyone why?! Seth isn't saying anything even under orders but I know he knows something. Why do you continue to break our rules, Leah? What could be so important that you dare to stomp all over our dignity as wolves by slinking to those bloodsuckers whenever you get the chance?!"

Sam and Jacob were both frustrated, but it was Jacob who spoke. Sam knew not to speak like that, that I could rip him, any of them, to shreds if I wanted to.

"Don't talk like that, Jacob. She's given too much for us to question her loyalties now. Whatever it is, it must be life changing." Sam offered quietly. "If the vampires let you on their territory then that's fine, but my pack can't protect you if they attack you for it."

"I can't promise that I'll keep away, because they've welcomed me and I respect them. Jacob, you are not the Alpha, and even if you were, you have no control over me. I do not condone Seth's torture in exchange for answers that you know damn well I will not give. Leave us alone and don't you dare presume anything, pup. I have my reasons, and you shouldn't bother trying to figure them out."

"They're vampires!"

"Have they broached our treaty? Have they done anything suspicious other than live their lives the way they always do? Until you can find evidence to the contrary, take that righteous attitude and shove it up your ass, Jacob Black, because you are not the Alpha and I will always be higher than you!"

Jacob skittered back, as if he'd been burnt, and Sam sighed.

"Go, then. And tell Bella we wish her a happy birthday. "

I nodded and phased. Sam was a good friend, and I was glad he was loyal enough to have kept quiet all this time. Everyone thought we were dating, silly people, and when Sam came to me for advice on how to propose to Emily, I squealed and hugged the mess out of him because _finally_! It was about damn time! Then he phased and started to avoid me. I thought I had done something stupid, but realized that he was confused and didn't want to hurt me. I walked him through the first few weeks of his wolf life and he was overjoyed that we shared the same secret. He told me that his imprint on Emily sealed the deal, and that they would hopefully be married soon. I was glad for that, because Sam was a nervous wreck about it all, but Emily would see him through. The rest of the tribe thought I was bitter because I lost Sam to Emily, but they couldn't be further from the truth...

It hit me every time I saw them together that, like Sam, my mistake had nearly cost my own husband his life.

I raced to Cullen territory, hoping to have shaken off my despair before I reached the treaty line.

I had called ahead and Esme happily invited me over, stating that they were throwing Bella a birthday party, and that I was more than welcome to celebrate with them. Esme was a saint for putting up with all those kids, I mused. At any rate, this would be interesting. I snorted as I jumped across the river.

Alice and Jasper met me somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"We figured you could use some help until you know the territory like you want to. Emmett and Edward were more than happy to do the same for Alice and I. Alice also needed to get out before she went overboard and give Esme a chance to fix things. The way the house looks right now will probably give poor Bella a heart attack." The blonde soldier snickered.

I phased, glad that my idea of a leotard and tights had stayed with me through it.

"No heart attacks, please." I ordered his fairy-like wife. "The last thing she needs is to be overwhelmed and Esme can take what you've started and scale it to Bella's level of comfort. Thank you for all this, though. She'll probably enjoy it... I should warn you that she could have a flashback or something. If she does, please don't panic. Same for if anything else may occur."

"Thanks for the warning." The doctor, having overheard the last part of our conversation, nodded to me in greeting. I dipped my head and shook his hand. He barely hesitated before he proceeded to wrap me in a hug, the same I knew he would for Bella.

"Glad you could make it, Leah. Esme should be with us in a few but she's still working on Alice's... decorations." I nodded and stepped around the doctor to be met with a white room filled with cake and presents and hints of blue and silver in the balloons and streamers. Food sat on one table, being carefully watched by Emmett who chatted with Rose.

Alice launched into helping Esme with the redecorating, begging to keep certain things up as Jasper watched his wife flit around, radiating amusement. Edward was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he was with Bella.

"Where's Copper?" I asked Jasper.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?!" I scowled.

"Bella calls him that too." The scarred man informed me.

"Well, Scarface, she is my daughter, adopted or not."

"Indeed." Rosalie hummed in agreement as she sauntered onto the couch. "Those boys of yours still giving you a hard time, wolf?"

"I keep the ones who do in their place, Blondie. Only three know the real truth, and they won't talk."

"Sounds like you've got it covered." Rosalie nodded.


End file.
